The genuine hegehog
by Magical Girl Madison-Lea
Summary: Whose the fake one now? Who know I guess we will find this out in the oneshot


Madison: sorry that Essie couldn't help do the disclaimer so I brought her best friend here

Jamie: I'm not here willingly

Madison: Shut up Jam boy and do the disclaimer, I mean seriously what do you think we are paying you for?

Jamie: 1. Your not even paying me, you threatened me and 2. Essie and Madison own no rights to whatever this is that they wrote, now please may I go

Madison: your hopeless

Amy P.O.V

Amy walked aimlessly around the forest her eyes red and puffy from crying so hard. Wet streaks marked her bright pink fur. Dark clouds started to form over her but she was oblivious to this fact. She shivered as she was too exposed to the crisp cool air, night was rolling in but she still remained where she was.

Snow. White and pure but can be the death of you. Amy knew this but she didn't care even as the snow gently floated down to lay embedded in her spikes. She walked up to a tree and slowly slid down it not caring that her usual red and white dress was short and thin, as it ripped in places from the rough tree. She shivered again as her lips paled slightly. Her eyes were starting to get heavy but she shook herself to keep awake. 'No I can do this… I can… I just can't.' She said in her mind. She heard a huff then a black and red blur before her eyes started to blur.

''AMY!?'' shouted a deep voice. 'Sonic? no he wouldn't look for me, he doesn't even care about me.' She thought she saw something move but she passed out before she saw who it was.

Shadow P.O.V

He was sat in a café when he saw sonic come in with sally acorn. Shadow watched the two as they moved to sit down at the table besides him. Sonic would have said something to shadow if it wasn't for the fact shadow hid himself behind a hood of his trench coat.

Sally smiled as sonic leaned over and started a make out session with her. Then something happened that made him panic. Sally asked Sonic a question.

''Sonic are you sure Amy is going to be ok?''

''Sal to be honest with you I honestly don't care about her so she could die for all I care.'' He replied. Shadow went mental and stormed out of the building and into the snow. 'The snow is getting heavier and I'm not sure if she's safe at home.. Best to search fast.' his mind was telling him to check the forest but he didn't think Amy would go in there. But he checked anyways. He sped everywhere all around the forest, he started to grow pissed off with himself. Suddenly he smashed into a tree to stop himself as he saw a tiny speck of pink, he thought he could have been hallucinating but appears not as he saw jade green eyes opening and shutting at a slow speed.

He knew he had to act fast so he dug her out of the snow and picked her up holding her close to his soft chest fur. He pulled out a green chaos emerald and held it up shouting out ''CHAOS CONTROL!''

He landed on Amy's bedroom floor with a hidden thump. Quickly he moved her to the bed; he knew that he had to get her out of her freezing clothes.

Amy's P.O.V

Amy opened her eyes to see her pink ceiling, she was confused, did sonic come save her? She tried to get up which made her bed creak. When she sat up the blankets on her fell down and she didn't notice, then shadow walked into the room and began blushing heavily. Amy then realised what he was looking at and quickly covered up. Amy began crying and curled up into a ball under the covers.

Shadow made his way over and picked up the ball wrapped in a blanket and held her close to his chest. "Don't worry Rose you don't have to be embarrassed because I won't tell anyone I promise." Amy stopped crying and reached up to kiss shadow on the lips. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Shadow tilted his head to the side slightly and deepened the kiss. Amy moaned into the kiss, and shadow reached around her body even as her blankets fell again but this time she didn't care. Amy pressed her chest against shadows own furry one and gave off another moan before shadow pulled back and released her. He took in all her glory whilst she tried covering up.

.knock..knock.

''you wait here rose and I will see who's at the door.'' shadow said as he rushed downstairs.

Amy's P.O.V

While shadow was going to the door Amy got out a large baggy top and baggy jeans her on as she heard smash and crash from downstairs. Amy ran at full speed down the stairs

Shadows P.O.V

He went downstairs and answered the door to see Sonic stood there looking apologetic but then turned angry as he saw shadow at the door instead of Amy.

''what are you doing here shadow?'' sonic said fuming with his right hand made into a fist.

''none of your business faker so fuck off before I kill you.'' Sonic leaped at shadow to attack but stopped when he saw Amy running downstairs, he took one look at what Amy was wearing and started mercilessly attacking shadow.

the fuck why does she look like she's homeless and has no home." shadow looked back and saw what she was wearing and blushed crimson again.

Amy realised her mistake and punched sonic in the jaw. ''I can if I want to sonic it's not up to you to decide. And its not like I'm your slutty girlfriend SALLY.'' Sonic flinched at her words.

Shadow grabbed sonic by the throat and chucked him out of the window. Amy sweat dropped but gave off a small giggle as she hugged shadow.

''I love you Amy.''

''I love you too shadow.''

* * *

 **Please Review so that I can check out your profile/stories**

 _ **update: there is a group on fb called little DragonLOVER (FanfictionWriter) that is where i will give you news feed about my latest stories**_


End file.
